THe ruthful choice
by KING061294
Summary: Summary: this story takes place after the great battle at the valley of the end. This is the story of how sasuke found his way as he trained with orochimaru for those three years. non-yaoi


Wakil baptiste

The Ruthful Choice

Summary: this story takes place after the great battle at the valley of the end. This is the story of how sasuke found his way as he trained with orochimaru for those three years.

AN: This is my first story so please don't flame me, and also I know Vendetta419. I will also need a beta reader so he or she can help with the stories that I will post, if interesting in becoming my beta reader hit my email up.

There is no type of pairing in this story

As I stand over my so called brother body I think to myself saying why should go to Orochimaru. I have a family, friends and a great home why should I leave all of this for my brother………

DEPARTURE

I drop to my knees as if I was the one who was knocked out cold. As I see someone come from the forest I flee fast without thinking regretting every step I take. I walk with the thought of only one thing but revenge on my mind. I say to myself that in order for Naruto to forgive me I have to do this for me and my clan. With those words said I found my way to the one they call Orochimaru thinking he would lead me the way to a powerful future.

POWER HUNGERY

These last three days of training have been a very tough time he never gives me a break though I feel a lot stronger I wished there was a way I could elevate my powers but what could I do………….. Then it came to me that my chidori is my key element. So for a few weeks I started to try different things and nothing happen. My limit was still two strikes which I got so pissed off by this weak move at that point I thought of kakashi and I punched the floor while chidori was still in my hand and I released all that uncontrollable power……… at that moment the floor was cracked with chidori running through it. I could manipulate lighting I was that much closer to my goal finally I came across something only I could do.

NON-STOP TRAINING

A year passed and orochimaru stepped up my training by creating a training room that only I was able to enter. It reacted as soon as I stepped in I could never clear it because there was a part where kunais were attacking me from all my blind spots. I was not trying not to use my sharingan because I had a feeling that I might not be able to use it one day but I used it anyway because it is a part of who I am.

SHARINGAN

I activated my sharingan and everything was moving so slow I could see everything so well. I destroyed that room and looked at Orochimaru and said "what's next for me" and he said "I have a gift for you" He said while licking his lips. It was an uchiha's uniform an old one it belonged to my great grandfather that was the only thing I had that belonged to my clan. I wore that uniform like a proud uchiha should. Soon after that I mastered chidori like no other and I could break all types of genjutsu I was proud of myself. With that suit came a sword that can absorb natures like my chidori. Two years have passed and my training is complete.

FRIENDS

The day I was going to sleep pretty early because I came from a mission. Also some kid called Sai was getting recruited into my group and I didn't like him because he was going to betray me sooner than later, let it feeling of mine. That same day he came to my room and tried to kill me so I used chidori stream to get out of the lock I was in and I made a pretty big explosion. After that I saw Sakura which I was surprised to see her but didn't show it. Then naruto came and I was very happy because my friend was here and I thought he hated me but couldn't show my happiness because it would blow my cover.

THE FIGHT

I had no choice but to fight them I just hope they could defend themselves from my attacks so I wouldn't have to hold back. So I stepped to Naruto and said "instead of chasing me down you should have been training." Then I struck Naruto with my blade then I entered his mind to see what was going on, for our last fight we had, I always wonder where did that chakra come from? As I entered it I stood in front of the beast inside his mind and it was very powerful so I suppressed his power while I could…………

chapter END

I hope you enjoyed it was my first story so go easy on me thanks for reading

The ruthful choice bye

Sincerely KING061294


End file.
